1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for a head mounted display device.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display device (HMD) that is a display device mounted on a head is known. The head mounted display device, for example, generates an image light using a liquid crystal display and a light source, guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate, and causes the user to visually recognize a virtual image. In the head mounted display device, there are two types: a transmission type device with which the user can visually recognize an outside scene in addition to the virtual image and a non-transmission type with which the user cannot visually recognize the outside scene. There are two types of the transmission type head mounted display device: an optical transmission type head mounted display device and a video transmission type head mounted display device.
In JP-A-2012-53629, an image processing device is disclosed, in which electronic watermark information imaged by an imaging unit and applied to a paper medium is acquired, the acquired electronic watermark information and information held in advance are collated, and then, iris information is acquired as identification information of a user. Then, the device causes the user to visually recognize an image different for each user based on the acquired iris information. In addition, in JP-A-2014-92941, an information processing device is disclosed, in which a face photograph of an acquaintance of the user and a face photograph of a person unrelated to the user are collectively displayed in one image and the user selects the face photograph of the acquaintance of the user from the displayed image, and then, a user authentication is performed by means of a method different from an inorganic password that is an enumeration of numbers easily forgetful to the user.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2012-53629, resulting from the acquisition of the electronic watermark information, since each user visually recognizes the image different for each user from the information held in advance, it is necessary to store the information different for each user in advance. Thus, there is a desirable concern to cause each user to visually recognize the image different for each user without storing the information different for each user. In addition, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2012-53629 and JP-A-2014-92941, in order to perform the user authentication, a device for acquiring the iris information of the user or a plurality of selection processing tasks such as selections of a plurality of images is needed. Thus, there is a desirable concern to perform the user authentication by a simple method. Besides, in an image processing technology in the related art, it is desirable to miniaturize the size, to reduce the cost, to save the resources, to make it easy to manufacture, and to improve the usability.